Movie Magic
by Scripted4fun
Summary: Lincoln wants to simply go watch a movie with some friends but because Ronnie Anne is in town, Lincoln's sisters decide to turn his simple day out into a romantic date. Lincoln decides to try and evade his sisters, with help from Clyde, to save his day from disaster but luck is not on his side.
1. Chapter 1

**First off I do not own the Loud house characters. They belong to nickelodeon**

* * *

Friday, September the 13th was the first thing Lincoln saw on his phone that morning. He had been staring at the bright rectangle for quite some time in his room, imagining the worst that could possibly happen. Friday the 13th never sat well with Lincoln. He was quite the imaginative soul which helped a lot when coming up with adventures as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack with Clyde but on days like this, Lincoln's mind was a bottomless it of 'worst case scenarios'.

He sat hunched over on his bed, holding his phone in one hand while clutching Bun-Bun dearly in the other. His eyes were locked on the screen with pupils so small they were barely visible. All Lincoln's face could show was pure unfiltered fear. The possibilities of disaster were staggering - 10 snooping sisters, 2 pathetic parents and 1 undesirable day; the perfect conditions for a category 5 sister-nado.

Lincoln sat there still as a rock; his eyes didn't even blink (it was actually a little concerning). He only broke from is statue like prison when a loud bang nearly threw his bedroom door off its hinges. It took a while for Lincoln to return to Earth after having his head in the clouds for so long. He shook his head slightly and sighed, annoyed at the idea of facing the day. **This** day. Judging from the sound of the pounding at the door Lincoln could only deduce that it was his immediate older sister as the source of the banging. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the inevitable onslaught to come.

"Hey Lynn" he groaned.

"Mornin' Stinkoln!" she shouted, prompting an eye roll from the white haired tween. "You gonna be at my game later, right?! It's only a practice match but it'd be nice to have a bit of an audience, y'know, to show how **awesome** our team is."

Suddenly, something clicked in Lincoln's head. He had scheduled a movie day with Clyde, Liam and the gang on the 13th of September; he never realised that it was **Friday **the 13th when buying the tickets though. Ronnie Anne was included in their little gang and would only be in town on that day so they had come up with something they could all do together. They all agreed on watching 'The Harvester 3: The Surplus' at the Royal Woods Theatre.

This day never ceases to be Lincoln's unluckiest day imaginable.

He dreaded the thought of declining one of Lynn's game invitations as she wasn't the type to take 'no' for an answer. He tried to come up with an excuse that would save him from one of Lynn's excruciating beat downs, this however, rarely ever worked in his favour. Straight up telling Lynn about Ronnie Anne would save him from a beat down but it would increase the forecast from a sister-nado watch to a sister-nado **warning**. On the other hand simply saying 'I can't' would be too vague and would most likely prompt an interrogation from the young sports jock.

"You still in there Stinkoln?!" the sports addict interrupted. "You still haven't answered my question!" she continued.

_Here goes nothin'_

"Uh" he said softly "I've got plans with some friends later. It's kinda the only chance we've got to hang out right now" he claimed.

"Oh" she sighed.

"Sorry, Lynn" Lincoln apologized.

"It's no prob, Stinkoln" she began, "You just gotta be at my next match to make up for it!"

"Great" He groaned to himself again.

"Later Stinkoln, I got first dibbs on the bathroom!" she bragged as she darted off to the other end of the hall.

Lincoln exhaled in a sigh of sweet relief. He was anticipating a beating from his athletic sister and was very much glad to not have received one

Suddenly an ear-splitting scream came from the other end of the hall.

Lynn burst into Lori and Leni's room and frantically scanned the area for the source of the scream. She spot Leni sitting on her bed wearing a light blue nightgown, pressing giant white pillows on her ears, still tense from the sudden noise. Lynn quickly turned her head to see Lori sitting on her bed with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Why're you screaming?!" shouted an extremely annoyed Lynn.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh" the eldest sibling screamed again, though to a lesser degree this time, thankfully.

Leni, again, pressed the two pillows onto her ears. Lynn mirrored Leni and covered her ears with her hands, dropping them as Lori stoped.

"Ya done?" Lynn said annoyed.

"Mhmm!" Lori nodded excitedly.

"Good…" Lynn began "now can you use your words and tell us what's going on?" she asked slowly, attempting to calm her eldest sibling down.

Lori inhaled deeply "Bobby's got the day off today because their schools let out earlier than ours, and y'know how that new Harvester movie is coming out today, yeah, he bought tickets for me and him to watch today after school to surprise me and I don't usually like scary movies very much but this time a have an excuse to cuddle next to Bobby Boo Boo Bear during the movie!" she said with the speed to rival a car going 200m/h. With the lung capacity she seemed to possess, Lori could become on Olympic swimmer.

Lynn and Leni remained completely still for a moment, staring blankly at Lori. They turned to each other, then to Lori, back to each other, then again to Lori. Lynn opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Lori.

"Wanna hear the best part?" she started again.

"Sur-"

"Bobby's bringing his little sister, Ronnie Anne, along which means we can totally set her and Lincoln up together on a date when the movie's over and takes pics and tell them how cute they care together!" she said, this time seemingly quicker that before.

Her sisters needed a few seconds to process everything (Leni more than Lynn). After finally catching up to their high speed sister, Lynn spoke up.

"That'd be amazing but Lincoln's already got plans after school" she said sadly.

Lori's smile dipped.

"Well… then we'll **make** time!" her huge smile returned.

"But…," Lynn paused, "…how?"

Lori's smile soon turned and curled into a devilish grin, "Oh, I'll tell you how…"

* * *

Lincoln, still tired from waking up so early, decided to finally start getting ready for school. He rubbed his face and sighed "Might as well get it over with" he groaned and moved sluggishly towards his bedroom door. He raised his hand to turn the doorknob when suddenly he paused. He could hear what sounded like a large crowd rioting outside the hallway but instead of the screaming and shouts of anger he heard… giggling? What in the world was going on?

"Oh no…" a thought struck him, "…could they have…" he assumed the worst. "They couldn't have found out about Ronnie Anne coming over… could they?"

Lincoln quickly grabbed the jangly lock but he soon noticed that the noise in the hallway had suddenly stopped. Out of nowhere the noise picked up again, this time along with shushing and mumbling rather than giggling and laughter. In an attempt to catch the culprits, Lincoln hastily opened the door but was only able to catch a glimpse of a few pairs of feet trailing into the eldest sisters' bedroom. He knew they were up to something.

"An unscheduled sister sibling meeting," he deduced by the sound of them hastily rushing into the bedroom.

They must've rushed once they realised that Lincoln was on his way out of his room, no doubt because of the jangling of his bedroom doorknob, so they tried their best to hide their intents from their only brother, attempting to throw him off their trail. They failed miserably. However, this could be of worth to Lincoln.

"They're probably planning to force me to do something embarrasing, so…" he concocted a plan, "…if I'm not here then they can't embarrass me at all!" He rubbed his hands together and laughed maniacally, though his plans were never really 'evil' per se.

"Let's do this!"

Lincoln immediately put his plan into action. He headed back to his bedroom, packed his bag, organised his school clothes **and **a separate outfit to change into, grabbed his loofah and his towel and rushed into the bathroom, somehow carrying everything at once. Even more perplexing was how he could carry all his stuff and was still able to close the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

"That was the bathroom door" whispered the small diva. She dropped the cup that she was using to listen through the door which came down with a loud thud. All the other loud sisters tried to quiet her down with a resonating "ssssssssssshhhhhhhh"

"Whoopsie" was her embarrassed response.

Due to Lincoln being so close in proximity, the Loud sisters resorted to whispering as their prime communication. Ironic, isn't it?

"So Bobby Boo Boo Bear and our future sister-in-law are coming by this afternoon," Lori sated, (They might be jumping the gun a bit, don't ya think), "so we gotta come up with a way to make this date happen."

Leni raised her hand with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, Leni?"

"Um quick question… Ok, two questions. Who's our sister-in-law again? And since when was Lincoln married?" she question.

A mix of groans and soft sighs resonated in the room.

"We're talking about Ronnie Anne, Leni." Lori stated.

"But when-"

"No, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne aren't married" Lori interrupted.

"Not yet they aren't, dude" the family rock star claimed.

"Yeah, because they're not at the marri-**age** to do that yet" the family gesture joked. "Get it?!" The groans of her sisters confirmed that they did indeed get the 'joke'.

"Back to the plan…" Lori declared. "So we need a way to get Lincoln and Ronnie Anne together by the end of today."

"Can we plan something that'll go by quick? There's a new horror movie coming out today and I don't wanna miss it" the gothic sister breathed.

"Wait…" Lori came up with something, "That's it!"

"A stupid horror movie?!" the small diva interjected, "That's your plan?"

"It's not stupid, it's super scary" her twin sister retorted, "I hear that people got PTSD from those other movies and that this one is the scariest one yet!"

"I highly doubt that," the little scientist retaliated.

"That's exactly why we should have Ronnie Anne and Lincoln watch it together," Lori explained, "Ronnie Anne'll be so scared that Lincoln will have to be her knight shining armour and comfort her and then they'll fall in love and live happily ever after"

The room fell silent.

"If your calculations are correct," Lisa spoke, "though Lincoln is quite the scaredy-cat, which can be adjusted, this plan of yours that you have fabricated may actually prove successful"

"In English please!" Lana nagged.

"Lori's plan just might work" Lisa translated.

"There's your proof everyone!" Lori claimed, "So…" She raised her shoe in the air as if it were a gavel, "If ever one is on board, let's get planning!" she whisper-shouted, banging the shoe on her bed to soften the sound of the impact.

The Loud sisters responded with a resounding, yet somehow hushed, "Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I do not own the characters as they belong to Nickelodeon.**

**Secondly, I'm super sorry for taking so long to continue this story. School has caused me to put this on the back burner but I do need to give a big thanks to allanarcher777 for motivating and reminding me to continue this.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

With his sisters locked away in the oldest siblings' room, ready to put their plan into action at any moment, Lincoln made sure not to waste any time.

He hastily rushed through his bathroom duties but was still somehow decent in his composure. His shirt was neatly tucked in his pants, his breath was minty fresh and his cow lick stood taller than ever before. Just because he was rushing didn't mean he couldn't look good for his best friend on her one day in Royal woods. He wanted to show off how much taller he had gotten since she'd left. He earned bragging rights and was going to use them any chance he got.

Back in the bathroom, another situation arose. The task of throwing his sisters off his scent. At times this was easier said than done.

To start, Lincoln cleverly left the faucet running while he worked in order to trick his sisters into thinking that he was still taking a shower.

His sisters never gave him credit for it but Lincoln was actually quite a crafty one, though he was still far from Lisa's level… not like anyone could get on Lisa's level.

Next came the problem of the door. In addition to the nob constantly failing to stay on the door, (its only job) the door's hinges were quite noisy and could create quite the racket. A racket loud enough to draw some unwanted attention from his nosey sisters.

The solution lied in a bottle of sweet-smelling body wash. Lincoln simply rubbed a little body wash onto his hands and covered the door's hinges with a coat of the soap and voila! The door was as quite as a mouse.

Lincoln then grabbed his bag packed to the brim with stuff and left the makeshift sauna, making sure to close the door behind him, beaming with pride as he saw his plan going swimmingly.

"Not a bad Friday the 13th so far," the white-haired 'genius' whispered.

He quickly tip-toed down the hallway trying to make as little noise as possible. He slowed down a little as he heard soft murmuring coming from the room on his right.

* * *

"So we all clear on the plan?" muttered the head of the operation.

"Crystal," whispered the family genius.

"Jewellery?!" shouted the family fashionista.

* * *

"Jewellery?" The only boy questioned.

The former of the girls' conversation wasn't very audible for him but he heard that word clean as a whistle.

He gasped.

"They must be thinking about me getting a gift for Ronnie Anne!" he exclaimed rather softly. "I gotta get outta here before they rope me into this."

The young boy scurried down the staircase and into the kitchen, keeping the noise level as low as possible.

* * *

"No Leni," groaned Lori, "Since Lincoln is gonna go somewhere after school he's probably gonna be walking…" she began "…seeing as he didn't do any of my chores to get a ride from me."

"So once that bell rings we gotta lead our little dude to the movie theatre for the date," the rock fan continued.

"Which means that we gotta get a _movie _on once classes are over," the comedian laughed, "Get it?"

The small jock facepalmed. "But we can't let him see us or the jig is up."

"Getting Ronnie Anne there is the easy part but getting Lincoln to meet up with her AND have her not spill the beans on us will be a challenge," the goth pointed out.

"Yeah, so we gotta come up with a compromise or something," the rugged twin stated.

"And fast," her twin continued.

"Yes and seeing as we have only have an hour to prepare for our intellectual stimulation I suggest we enact hour plan effective immediately," the tiny scientist brought up.

The room fell silent.

Lisa sighed. "We should hurry up and get to school," the tiny scientist deciphered, prompting the 10 sisters to rush out of the room and blend into their daily routines as if they never conducted the secret sibling meeting to begin with. As Lisa trailed behind her sisters and began heading back to her room she came to the realization of something. She noticed the lengthy shower that Lincoln seemed to be taking and decided to investigate why he had been in there for so long.

She opened the door and was soon greeted by a great wall of freezing cold fog. She shivered subtly and raised her hands to clutch her arms.

"Elder sibling?" She asked inching forward.

"This is quite frigid temperature for a normal lavation." She said as she stretched her hand out to the shower curtain. She yanked the curtains back to reveal an empty tub and a shower pouring out freezing cold water.

Lincoln cared about evading his sisters but was still conscious enough to change the water to cold as he left the bathroom as to not waste all the hot water.

"Sisters!" Lisa called almost throwing the bathroom door off its hinges as it swung open.

All 10 of her came to her aid.

"What is it Lisa?" asked Lola.

"Yeah what's the matter Lis," added Lana.

"Our only male sibling has escaped!"

"What're you talking about Lisa? He was in the bathroom during our meeting," corrected Lori.

"Lola, open the door to Lincoln's room immediately!" Lisa ordered.

"Fine! But I don't know what you're going on abo-" Lola reached for the handle to turn it only to have Lincoln's door slowly creak open, revealing the Lincoln-less room inside.

The other 10 sisters gasped in surprise.

"See!" Lisa exclaimed, "He's eluded us!"

"Not for long he hasn't!" Lori countered. "Lynn, head for the kitchen! Check if he's still here!"

The sporty Loud sister rushed down the stairs, almost gliding on her way down.

"Luan, Mom and Dad's room. Go!"

"On it" Luan sprinted downstairs, more serious than ever.

"Lola, backyard!"

"Rodger that!" She rushed off with a shovel in hand in case of emergency.

"Lucy, the basement!"

No response came from the young goth as she scurried off to the basement as the very mention of the place prompted her curiosity.

Some clattering could be heard from the kitchen and a very high pitched screaming resonated from their parents' room.

"He's not in the kitchen," Lynn reported.

"Not in Mom and Dad's room either," Luan announced.

"No luck in the back yard," Lana continued.

"Or the basement," Lisa claimed as she seemed to appear out of nowhere, startling everyone in the process. "He's not in the basement or the attic. I checked."

"Then where is the little dude?" Asked Luna frantically.

Suddenly the bus's horn could be heard in the distance as it approached the house.

"You don't think he…" started Luna.

Suddenly all the Loud sisters barged into the living room and out the front door as the huge yellow vehicle passed. The bus didn't stop as the Louds were known to get to school by car but the sisters did catch something. A young boy in an orange polo shirt peacefully sitting in his seat on the bus as he fondled his hair.

"Rats!" Lori shouted. "It's not over yet, guys. Get your stuff ready and let's head to school. We'll continue the mission as planned."

The sisters rushed back inside, anticipating the match made in heaven that they were determined to bring to life, even with such a rocky start.

* * *

"How do I look Clyde?" the young white-haired pre-teen asked, oblivious to his sisters' deeper plans.

"You look great Lincoln, but…" the young African American boy paused, "…since when do you care about how you look?"

"I care now 'cause Ronnie Anne's coming over and I wanna show off how much taller I've gotten…" he grinned "…and I can't brag properly unless I'm in my best turnout."

"Taller?" Clyde asked perplexed.

The natural haired boy laid back in his seat making sure to side upright and raised his hand to the top of his head. He then tried his best to keep his hand level as he moved it over to his best friend. Low and behold his hand hit just below the white-haired boy's hairline. That's highest than it's ever been. Clyde sat surprised in his seat, amazed at the growth spurt that his friend has gained. Though he did realize that they were sitting, which _could _have prevented him from taking an accurate measurement but Clyde was still amazed at his friend's height nonetheless.

"Wow." That was all Clyde could muster in awe of his friend's newfound height.

"I know right," Lincoln responded.

The bus soon came to a halt as it pulled up to the school, opening its doors just as the clock struck 8. All the students soon hurried off the bus but amounst the hustle and bustle was a boy struggling to put his pack on his back.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to carry that all day, buddy?" Clyde asked worriedly.

"Of course," Lincoln said just before falling over onto his seat. "Maybe not…"

"This is a lot heavier than it was this morning," Lincoln grunted.

"How?" Clyde grunted, "You even left some stuff at my house when you came over this morning."

"That's true, but I did put some more stuff in, like…" the white-haired boy reached into his bag and pulled out a small rectangular plastic radio, one small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, "…our walkie-talkies! Right Clyde? Over," Lincoln jested.

Clyde pulled out his own radio, identical to the one in his best friend's hand, "Yeah buddy. Over."

The two laughed merrily.

"We should probably get to class. Over," reminded Clyde.

"Yeah, we should. Over," Lincoln agreed and began putting his walkie-talkie into his bag when he looked to see something peculiar.

Clyde had begun walking away from Lincoln, much to the white-haired boy's confusion. He soon turned around and walked back. He laughed sheepishly.

"I forgot that class is actually this way," he pointed in the direction opposite to where he was walking and scratched the back of his head. His best friend simply rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Let's go before Mrs. Johnson gets mad at us for missing the frog dissection in biology," Lincoln stated.

"Yeah, let's _hop_ to it!" Clyde joked. Prompting a small chuckle from the white-haired boy.

"C'mon Clyde," The two began walking in the direction of their first class while Lincoln recounted the plans for today's events. "Your parents are picking us up after school, right?"

"Yep!" Clyde said cheerfully. "And you've got the tickets right?"

"Mhmm, All seven of them," Lincoln reassured. "I also saved up some money for snacks."

"Sweet!" Clyde rooted.

As the two neared the classroom door, Lincoln began his aside to the audience.

"_Well, so far today's been pretty good. I only had to talk to one meddling sister and got to eat breakfast without a crowd. I've checked, double-checked and triple-checked all my stuff and dispelled any rumours of anyone ditching on us so that today'll go as smoothly as possible, for my sake…and Ronnie Anne's. Maybe this Friday the 13__th__ won't be so bad after all."_

* * *

In the distance, a blue van could be seen noisily coming to a stop in the school parking lot. A small army marches out and walks with purpose toward the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off the characters belong to nickelodeon**

**Secondly I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for just dropping this story like I did. I think that now with all this free time I could actually finish this story finally so stay tuned!**

* * *

As the small army left the van all 9 pairs of eyes scanned the surrounding area for even a tuft of white hair, Lily being omitted as she had been dropped off at day care, making the crew slightly late for school. When they failed to find their target, the eldest sister rounded up the group.

"Everyone knows the plan, right?" Lori asked.

The 8 remaining heads nodded in unison to their eldest sister.

"Good," she said with a deep rumble in her voice that would send a chill down anyone's spine. "Rendezvous back here after school and keep a lookout for Lincoln. I'll let you guys know our next move once Bobby texts me back." Lori said with firmness. They group quickly dispersed once the others were given, keeping their eyes and ears peeled for their runaway brother.

* * *

As Lincoln walked down the hall alongside his best friend in the entire world, Clyde, he could feel his confidence slowly draining. The source of this drainage? He didn't know. All he knew was an eerie feeling. A feeling that caused the strands of hair at the back of his neck to stand on end. He reached his hand behind him to the rub the spot but was brought back to reality by Clyde.

"Are you sure you're ok Lincoln?" Clyde asked worriedly.

"What," he tried to formulate himself, "Oh, oh yeah! Yeah I'm- I'm fine," he stuttered.

Clyde stepped in front of Lincoln and grabbed his friend's shivering shoulders. "Are you sure?" He said again with worry in every syllable.

Seeing the amount of concern in Clyde's eyes brought Lincoln back to his senses. He didn't want his friend to be so concerned over him. He stopped shaking and took a deep breath.

"Yes Clyde," he spoke softly, "I'm ok," he smiled shyly.

"Good. We're supposed to have a good day today." Clyde said.

"Yeah, nothing screams good day like a horror movie on Friday the 13th," the young Loud joked.

The two giggled softly. When purchasing the tickets, the boys were reluctant to even set foot near the poster, let alone sit down to see the thing move. But Lincoln had already agreed with Ronnie Anne to watch this movie. He could never have turned her down after the way she spoke about how much she adored the first two movies. It was always a pleasure to see her speak so passionately about something. It brought out a side of her that he longed to see more often.

_snap snap _

Lincoln shook his head and looked up to greet an angry Mrs Johnson snapping her fingers to get the boy's attention.

"Done daydreaming Loud?" Mrs. Johnson muttered.

"Y-Yes Mrs Johnson!" Lincoln stuttered and hurriedly rushed to his seat. Listening keenly to the small laughs of the biology class.

He hurriedly found his seat next to his lab partner Stella. Boy was he glad to see and familiar face to sit with in class. Mrs. Johnson had separated him and Clyde because she felt they needed a change of pace. The boys thought it was a load of rubbish.

"Today, class, as you all know, we'll be dissected frogs. After our last problem with experiment," she glared at Lincoln to the amusement of the class, "the frogs we will be using have already passed. Hopefully no one will try to 'rescue' them this time." Another surge of laughter.

"Today's gonna be a long day isn't it" Lincoln murmured.

* * *

In a nearby hallway of the school, the gothic loud seemed to glide through the hallway, in a hurry to both get to class and hopefully spot her bother. She disappointedly got to class before she got even a glimpse of the white haired escapee. Monotonously, she greeted her teacher, apologised for being tardy and quietly took her seek in the back of the class, in the back corner under the broken malfunctioning light in the class. It flickered every now and then, simulating a lightning strike. Oh how Lucy loved that corner. It almost brought her to a smile. Almost. Finally situating herself in her seat she pulled out Luan's phone as she herself was not fond of technology. She was given the phone for the time being to give updates on Lincoln. With her being so close to Lincoln's classes it only made sense.

One disappointing text to Lori later the eldest Loud began preparing for the worst.

'Boo Boo Bear?' another text went out. She anxiously sat in class awaiting a response.

1 minute

The teacher hit the whiteboard with his marker.

2 minutes

"Page 65…" He called out to the class.

3

His words began to fade.

4

The tapping of her foot echoed.

5

Bells rang.

_Wait._

_Bells?_

The 17 year old reached for her pocket which held her most prized possession. The bells rang again. It was definitely him. As she opened her messaging app she revealed the 2 new messages from her beloved.

'Hey, babe. Sry been caught up with the bodega,' read the first.

'We'll be heading out in a few. 'Bout 1 or 2pm' read the second.

'Sounds gr8' Lori responded.

'C u l8r' she added.

The blonde immediately started planning out exactly how the day would play out.

_First we plant the idea of going to the mall in Lincoln's head. Once they get there we'll have to get rid of Clyde. A quick call to his dads about Clyde having an allergic reaction to the peanuts at the peanut stand should do the trick. He'll be out of there in no time. Now we lure Lincoln into view of the movie theatre with Flip's Flippy cart which is exactly where Ronnie Anne'll be waiting. She'll get Lincoln to go with her into the theatre because she just so happens to have and extra ticket. Yes, this is the perfect plan. _"Lori," _I'll tell everyone after school. _"Lori." _I can't wait t- "_Lori!_"_ a deep voice bellowed.

Her teacher stood in the classroom doorway, impatiently waiting for the last student to leave the class. The student who was thinking to herself.

"O-oh. Sorry Mr. Evans," she quivered as she hurriedly stuffed her belongings into her bag and scurried into the hallway.

"Today's going by so fast," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

A white haired boy dragged his feet across the hallway floors as he reluctantly headed to his locker to retrieve the books required for his next and final class.

"I told you that bag would be too heavy for you." Clyde mocked. He did tell him.

"It's not the bag Clyde I'm having the worst day so far." Lincoln groaned with every word sounding more and more drained of life. Typical day of school if you ask me. "I got called out in front of everyone in bio, shocked in chemistry and fell multiple times in physics. And don't get me started on how I got this stain on my brand new shirt."

The natural haired boy could only stand next to him in awe of all the troubles his friend has endured. The worst he got was smelling an off scented chemical in chemistry class. He did however enjoy the chemistry he had with Penelope because of it. He loved hearing her lisp-like-laugh that slipped through her braces whenever he amused her.

"Clyde?" his best friend called.

"Yeah yeah I'm here" he recollected himself. "Look on the bright side buddy, you'll get to see Ronnie Anne today after school." Lincoln paused. The corner of his mouth rose ever so slightly. That _is _quite the bright side isn't it?

"Oh yeah," he said breathily, "Ronnie Anne," but his smile went almost as soon as it came, "It won't be bright if my sisters have anything to do with it."

"Which is why," Stella suddenly interjected "you're not going to interact with them." She smirked.

"That's impossible," the white haired buzzkill rebutted, "I literally see them every day."

"Not today you won't," a certain redhead with a country accent remarked "or at least, not after school." He then stepped closer and smirked. "So here's the plan."

Just then the school bell rang and they all headed off to the final class of the day. Luckily all six of them had Art class after this. As they all strategically grouped in the back of the class, seemingly out of thin air, Liam pulled out a giant map entitled 'The Game Plan' and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Where did yo-," Lincoln began before being shushed by Stella, pressing her finger onto his lips.

"After this, you and Clyde are gonna head for the school's back doors while us four head up front."

"But wh-," Lincoln was again interrupted by Stella.

"Just listen," She ordered.

"You two are gonna head around the school, through the schoolyard and over the fence, while us four are gonna pretend to be waiting for you two up front. If this works, your sisters are gonna come bargin' into school lookin' for Lincoln while you two group up with us and we head for the Gus' Games and Grub"

"To psych my sisters out?" Lincoln asked.

"Exactly," Rusty confirmed.

"And while your sisters are still at school looking for you…" Zach continued.

"We'll be making a round-a-bout trip to the mall!" Lincoln finished excitedly.

"Precisely!" Zach verified.

"This plan is perfect!" Lincoln rejoiced. "They won't suspect a thing!"

"We're home free!" Clyde added.

"What is going on back there?" asked the group's art teacher.

"Uh-nothing Miss Simpson" Clyde stumbled.

"Yeah we were just so excited about this… uh… collage we're making!"

The group quickly grabbed paint brushes and fastened their aprons.

"Alright. But keep it down," their teacher shrugged.

The group breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok. So, is everyone clear on the on the plan?" Liam asked, hushed.

"Yeah" the members responded.

"Hands in." Liam, Rusty, Zach, Clyde, Lincoln and Stella all simultaneously placed their hands into the centre of the group.

'Maybe this year's Friday the 13th won't that bad after all.' Lincoln thought to himself.

"Operation Trick Lincoln's sisters into Thinking Lincoln is Still Inside after School While We Head to the Theatre and also Think of a Shorter Name For This Plan is a go! Ready?"

The group's members looked back and forth at each other before they all eyed their hands stacked on top of one another and together they shouted "Ready!"

The school bell rang out throughout the halls. It was go time.


End file.
